


A Lover's Return

by Mawgon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thranduil is told by the guards that his wife of many years is riding towards the castle, he gets up, dresses himself in all his finery, and asks Legolas to braid his hair. Little Legolas does not understand - why dress to impress mommy when she loves them both regardless?<br/>Thranduil says he will understand when he gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=26369282#t26369282
> 
> "Thranduil is married to or in a relationship with someone who is... not necessarily plain or unattractive in someway, but is at least far less showy... and maybe even shy in comparison to him.  
> Nevertheless, Thranduil obsessively preens himself and dresses splendidly to attract and impress his lover/spouse, even when they've been together for ages and everything is comfortable and casual between them.  
> He still wants to look good for them, and to make them feel special."

It is night. Has been dark for several hours, and yet, Legolas cannot sleep. This night, his mother is expected to return from a ride to the wood’s borders, and though she has always returned safely, Legolas is nervous.  
When he hears noise outside his bedroom, he gets up, smoothens his linen nightgown and walks to the door on his bare feet. The stone of the hall floor is cold under his soles, but he continues until he stands in his father’s bedchamber. 

His father is awake, sitting at the dressing table, his chamber lit by golden candlelight. “Legolas”, he says softly. “Do you want to braid my hair?”

It is only then that Legolas notices Thranduil is clad in his favourite pale green robes. The silver leaves embroidered on it shimmer in the candlelight. “Daddy? You want to go somewhere?” With his mother away, his father leaving also is the last thing he wants. 

“Fear not, my little green leaf. I will only walk to the gates to welcome your mother back.”

“Mommy is back?” Legolas draws the little stool he always uses to reach his father’s head closer, stands on it and begins braiding with the help of the wooden comb his father hands him.

“Not yet”, replies Thranduil. “The guards have seen her, and she will arrive any moment now.”

“Mommy has seen you in your nightgown.” There is no need to dress properly when it is just her, surely?

“And she would, no doubt, not complain if I were to receive her in it”, his father says laughing softly. “She has been gone for a long time, though, and I want her to see me in all my splendour.”

“You will go back to bed anyway”, Legolas points out. Not that he is complaining. He likes to be asked to braid his father’s hair. It is a very big responsibility, and he is determined to do it to the best of his ability. Frowning in concentration, he puts one strand of hair over the other. 

“Indeed.” 

Legolas finishes the braid on the back of his father’s head. “Why get dressed, then?”

“You will understand when you marry.” Thranduil takes the crown, his spring crown with the green leaves and white flowers, and places it on his head. “I want to be beautiful for my beloved.”

“And if I never marry?”

“Then ...” His father stands up. “Then, I am afraid, you will just have to accept my strange behaviour without ever understanding it. Come.”

At the hand of his father Legolas walks to the main gate. “Will mommy be disappointed because I am not dressed?”, he asks quietly. He never really thought about that. 

“No, little leaf. She loves you just the way you are.”

That is true, Legolas is sure. It puzzles him why the same should not be true for his father. 

The gate opens. 

And then he is in his mother’s arms, and she smells of pine needles and mushrooms. “My love, you are a sight for sore eyes”, she says to Thranduil while she pets Legolas’ hair. “Every time I get home, I am surprised anew that such a fair and wise king has really choosen me.”

“While I am surprised such a brave and fierce warrior would settle for me”, his father replies. 

Legolas thinks they are being silly. They are made for each other, it is obvious. 

By the time his mother returns him to his bed, Legolas is already half asleep. To the sound of his parents whispering voices, he drifts into happy dreams of the days to come.


End file.
